straight razor
by jessyesinnamon
Summary: The problematic Hiyoka Tominaga was constantly trying to overcome and hide her true feelings, instead of dealing with them. But everyone's got a limit of what they can hold. And hers... would come in the most painful way anyone could ever imagine. Shouto Todoroki x Hiyoka Tominaga. xXx this story once was called 'the boy who murdered love'.
1. True friends lie underneath

Even though she wasn't late at all, the girl walked as fast as she could. Hiyoka felt her heart beating fast inside her chest as her eyes gazed around the hallway, searching for classroom 1-A.

She yawned once more, feeling the consequences of not sleeping so well because of anxiety. Well, who wouldn't be anxious? It was U.A. afterall!

Looking at the students walking past on the hallway, she got confused. There were eyes on her and she could sense it. Judging eyes? And she didn't really know why.

Maybe it was because of her appearance? But she wasn't anything out of normal. Maybe something was on her face? It couldn't be, she checked it out two times already.

"Isn't she the girl who started to bleed a lot on the entrance exam? That looked like a horror movie," one of the students said to other one. Both stared at her with strange expressions.

Oh, that's how it is. Her bleeding always scared people away, and Hiyoka was kind of used to it. But she had to admit it - what happened wasn't something normal. And it wasn't her intention at all.

 _"Come on, screw capitalism," she said between deep breaths. Not good, her breath was heavier than she'd like. The girl barely could stand on her feet any longer and she knew her body was almost at its limit. She managed to defeat some robots pretty quickly, but she didn't even know how many points she had. The time was passing and she already gave up. Maybe failure was her fate, just like everything in her life._

 _The ground suddenly started to shake, bringing her attention back to her surroundings. "What? An earthquake?" she wondered confused. Until her eyes landed on the enormous figure coming at her direction._

 _The zero point villain robot. That thing was_ huge. _Hiyoka was getting ready to run away from it when she heard a voice coming from meters away, closer to the giant robot. There was a red head boy, who tried to craw away desperately - he apparently hurt his leg and couldn't run. He was going to be totally smashed!_

 _"Ah, how cool," she tried to calm herself down. The girl knew what she had to do. It didn't matter if she was almost at her limit, she wasn't going to let the boy get hurt any more. Not in her presence. "Oh, my God. SCREW CAPITALISM! SCREW EVERYTHING!"_

 _Her legs started to move on its own, soon reaching the boy. Kneeling down at him, she grabbed his shoulders gently. "Please, stay calm! My name is Tominaga Hiyoka and I'll protect you!"_

 _He was a little taken aback but nodded quickly, having no other choice but to trust that girl. "I-I'm Kirishima Eijirou."_

 _The girl quickly nodded too, and got up, turning to face the huge robot and asking herself if she should just protect both of them or try to defeat it. Taking a deep breath, her right hand pointed at her target as she narrowed her eyes threateningly. "Screw you, robot."_

 _The ground under the robot started to shake - and it was not only because of its heavy steps. Suddenly, a wall of large trees and roots appeared from the ground around the robot, hugging and paralyzing its metallic body._

 _Both teenagers sighed in relief. The girl, however, never took her eyes away from the robot. "Maybe it will handle it, giant sequoias trees are pretty tough, ya know. But I can't be sure yet, this is the U.A. entrance exam afterall."_

 _And Hiyoka was right to think that way. The robot began to move again, breaking from the trees' embrace and started to make its way to the two teenagers. "DAMN! How the hell is that thing passing through?!" she shouted angrily._

 _"Tominaga, I think the only way is to defeat it! And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not manly enough to do so right now!" Kirishima said fielding himself behind the girl's body and gritting his sharp teeth._

 _"Shit, man, I wish you were wrong, but oh, well." the girl added, having no choice but to defeat the large robot. It was way too close. "Here goes nothing!"_

 _She took a deep breath, feeling the adrenalin flowing through her body. A new wall of trees and roots wrapped around the robot again, but this time it started to crush it._

 _The girl felt liquid escape from her nose, eyes, mouth and ears. Blood, and it was lots of it. Hiyoka winced, feeling the pain inside her body grow stronger. She was trembling hard, trying her best to keep on her feet. But the robot was still moving, so she had to try more._

 _Hiyoka let out what it sounded like a war scream, willing to give her all to protect both her and the boy. A last wave of power flowed through her, a power she never knew she had._

 _As Hiyoka forced herself one last time, the trees responded her commands and crashed the robot like it was made of paper. The now defeated robot fell in pieces and the roots and trees disappeared back to the ground._

 _Kirishima stared at the scene in awe, never noticing other teenagers far from them, watching it somewhat horrified both about the state of the teenage girl and her power._

 _"T-that was amazing, Tominaga!" he exclaimed excitedly, but Hiyoka didn't respond nor move. For being behind her all the time, he didn't notice the blood. "Uh, Tominaga?"_

 _His eyes got wide as he watched the girl fall to the ground, looking almost lifeless. He rushed to her, grabbing her body and getting extremely worried._

 _"What? You're bleeding so much!" he said shaking her slightly, but she was still unmoving. "Someone, please, help!"_

 _Seconds after there was an announcement saying that the time was over._

Thinking back about what happened, Hiyoka felt confused. Part of her wished she hadn't done such a thing and the other part felt glad that she could actually save someone. _Like a true hero._

Back to reality, she finally found her destiny. The girl took a deep breath, stopping in front of a large door with an 'A' in it.

 _A new era has began._

As the girl quietly opened the door, her eyes immediately locked with a pair of heterochromatic ones. Across the room, basically isolated, was a boy that gave a strange aura to her.

He had such a stoic and cold expression - it was clear he didn't give a damn about anything. But looking directly in his eyes was surely breathtaking - and it somehow felt familiar to her.

They kept staring at eachothers eyes for just a moment, but for Hiyoka it felt like forever. It was almost like a scene playing in slow motion.

Her attention was soon directed to a familiar boy also across the room - close to the bi-colored hair boy -, talking with other two boys. As soon as he noticed her, he got up from his chair calling out her name excitedly, jumping above some tables to get to her as fast as he could.

That made every student to curiously look at her, which obviously made her a little nervous.

"Kirishima?" she said low, a mix of confusion and joy in her voice.

As Kirishima finally got to her, he grabbed her hands and smiled widely, showing his dangerously sharp teeth. "I can't believe we're in the same class, Tominaga!"

The atonished girl blinked a few times to process what was happening - she was still a little taken aback because of the half'n'half boy, who was still strangely staring at her.

Hiyoka tried to shake it off, giving the red head a friendly closed-eyes smile. "Isn't it a coincidence? But I'm glad to have here someone I've actually met before!"

Looking around she noted that the classroom was fairly full, with about sixteen students including her. The girl lamented that the best seats were already taken.

"Me too!" the red head let go of her hands and rubbed the back of his neck.

He then looked Hiyoka directly in the eyes, changing his expression to a softer one, but still being loud enough for the whole class to hear. "You know, you scared me to death there! They told me you were going to be fine, but, man, I sure thought you were dying. I mean - you were bleeding so much! And it was just because of me."

The girl could feel a hint of regret in his voice even if he was trying to be cheerful - it broke her heart entirely.

Somewhat nervous to look in the girl's eyes any longer, Kirishima continued, "I never got the chance to thank you before, so... Thank you for risking your own well being just to save me, Tominaga! You are a true hero," he bowed respectfully.

The last sentence left Hiyoka speechless and silenced the classroom for a few seconds as well. Until the girl laughed out loud, soon putting her hands on his shoulders and smiling reassuringly. She tried to shake the feeling of everyone's gaze on her - one of the things she hated the most was to be the center of attention.

"Kirishima, no need to praise me like that! It was the right thing to do!" she said like it was obvious - and in reality it was -, and crossed her arms on her chest. "How can I even think about becoming a hero if I'm not willing to give my all to help those in need?"

The red head boy only stared at his _apparentl_ y new friend when a lot of tears suddenly started to fall from his eyes.

It startled Hiyoka, who got immediately worried. "Eh, Kirishima? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

Said boy just clenched his fists and closed his eyes, wearing a proud smile. "That was so manly of you, Tominaga!"

"Manly?" she asked giggling softly at the boy's goofness, finding it extremely funny. "Why, thank you, mister-"

"Tch, as if that shit was a fucking big deal!" interrupted a blonde boy obviously irrated, turning everyone's attention to him.

He put his feet on his desk and looked at Hiyoka and Kirishima with a disgusted expression. "Almost dying to protect the idiot that couldn't even save his own ass on an _exam_? You both are fucking weaklings."

Quickly, a tall boy wearing glasses got up from his desk and walked to the angry one. "Please, don't put your feet on the desk!" he said way too formely.

"Huh?!" the other one grinned. Maybe he enjoyed being the center of attention. _Oh, no._

Something clicked inside Hiyoka and she knew what was coming. She began to make her way to the angry boy's desk while he still argued with the glasses one, leaving Kirishima just watching her confused.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"Of course I don't!" he rudely shouted, still grinning. "Which junior high did you go to, you side character?!"

The glasses boy was going to answer when Hiyoka suddenly punched the angry boy's desk and grabbed him by the collar, bringing his face closer to hers. The whole class gasped by her actions, including the angry boy itself, absolutely not seeing it coming.

Her eyes stared at his in a threatly way, the friendly smile that once was there just disappeared.

"Don't you think you're being overly rude, you asshole?!" she shouted irritated, shaking the boy violently. "Who the FUCK do you think you are to treat people like that, huh?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, BITCH?" the now more angry boy grabbed her wrists, trying to break free from her grasp but not really succeeding - making him even more mad, if that was even possible. The explosive blond noted that her grip strength was almost the same as his - and he _absolutely_ didn't like that.

Hiyoka shaked him again, more violently than before. "WHO'S THE BITCH HERE, FUCKBOY?"

"HUUUUH?! YOU WANNA DIE THAT HARD, DIPSHIT?!"

The students were so immersed in their fight that they didn't even notice the three figures on the door: two students looking shocked and a certain teacher unimpressed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA DIE HERE, HOE!"

As they were about to punch each others' faces, a too familiar voice interrupted.

"I see you got into a fight already."

Everyone turned their attention to the entrance of the classroom, where the voice came from. Except for Hiyoka. She just froze, abruptly letting the angry boy go.

 _"Please, God, spare me."_ she prayed, but no god could save her now.

The girl slowly turned her head to the door, her nightmare becoming real. His eyes - the truly judging eyes of the Devil - looked directly at her, sending shivers down her spine.

His expression could seem aloof to anyone who haven't spent so much time with him, but Hiyoka _knew_ she was screwed up.

She tried to fake an innocent smile, but the nervousness was clear to anyone. "U-uncle Shouta, it's not what it seems!"


	2. The witty words I don't believe

_"Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential..._

 _...and will be punished with expulsion."_

That's what he said. And Hiyoka knew, deep down, he was telling the truth. The girl remembers pretty well what he once did to his students the year before.

 _"Welcome back, Shouta! How was work?"_

 _"It was pretty normal," Shouta said calmly. "I expelled the whole class. They had no potential."_

 _"Oh, that's cool," Hiyoka answered a little distracted. Then she finally realized what her uncle just said. "WAIT, WHAT?! THE WHOLE CLASS?!"_

 _"You're sounding as if it is such a big deal."_

That's just the way he was. Aizawa Shouta wouldn't dare to waste his precious time with a bunch of teenagers he didn't saw potential in. She knew he wouldn't even hesitate to expulse Hiyoka herself, it didn't matter if she was his one and only dear niece. Being in U.A. meant she was just a student, like everybody else. He surely _did_ hate favoritism.

But this time was... different. After seeing the way he reacted to Midoriya's absurd will after his obvious harsh scold, Hiyoka saw in his expression that Shouta gave up on the whole expulsion idea.

Hiyoka smiled warmly at her uncle, that was analyzing two students taking the last test. She felt genuinely happy. It was written on his face; _h_ _e saw potential in the class._

"So teacher Aizawa is your uncle, uh? That's so cool, bro!" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Directing her attention to her red head friend beside her, Hiyoka could take a quick glance at Todoroki Shouto's figure, most known as half'n'half boy, meters away from them. He stared at her with the same stoic expression as always, apparently judging her for something - but the girl chose to ignore it completely.

"Yeah..." she answered smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "He's a pretty cool uncle."

"Totally agree. He's pretty scary when he wants to, though. Just like you," Kirishima said with a playful smile, his hands inside his pockets. "By the way, did he punish you for getting in a fight with that boy Bakugou?"

"Ouch, of course he did, that merciless human being!" Hiyoka posed dramatically, putting a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes with a suffering expression. "A whole week without videogames! Can you feel my pain?!"

"What?!" the red head boy joined in, posing with a hand on his chest and imitating the girl's expression. "My dear friend, that's way too much for me to handle!"

Hiyoka faked tears while Kirishima tried to hold his laugh. "It's the end of my existence! I'm about to-"

"Alright, silence. "

Shouta interrupted and waited for the class' chatter to cease, which was pretty easy for someone like _him_. Every student looked at their teacher with varied expressions, but most of them waited anxiously.

"Now, I'll quickly tell you the results," he said somewhat aloofly. "The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

The teacher camly clicked a bottom on his device and suddenly a hologram appeared from it, showing everyone's results.

Hiyoka could feel her chest tightening while she looked around at everyone searching for their results, but she couldn't. She knew she told her uncle to not ease things for her nor anyone to know about it, _but still_.

She felt so uncomfortable, so helpless. And Kirishima soon noticed his friend in such a state.

"Uh, Tominaga, what's wrong?" he asked softly, not wanting to bring any attention but not really realizing a certain pair of heterochromatic eyes staring at them and carefully listening to the whole conversation.

"Well - I mean - could you..." the girl started nervously, avoiding looking at anyone. "Could you please tell me... my result? Like... which place I got?"

"Why?" Kirishima felt slightly confused and tilted his head. "You can't do it yourself or something alike? Need glasses?"

"Um, I don't... I-I can't..." she finally looked in his eyes, her expression clearly pleading. "Please, Kirishima. Just tell me..."

The red head boy saw in her eyes that she didn't want to explain. At least for now. He sighed slowly and gave up on insisting, even though he was still curious. Hiyoka silently thanked him for that.

"Well, you got 11th place," the boy smiled and patted Hiyoka's head, making the girl giggle softly. "Pretty impressive even though you didn't use your quirk at all, uh?"

"Thank you, Kirishima!" Hiyoka silently celebrated and directed her attention back to her uncle and teacher, waiting for the moment he'll say that the whole expulsion thing was all a lie.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion."

 _There it is!_

Most of the students looked pretty shocked and Hiyoka had to hold herself to not to laugh.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks," Shouta continued, grinning at his students. _Sadistic bastard._

"Of course that was a lie," said Yaoyorozu Momo, looking at a still shocked Midoriya. "It should've been obvious if you just thought it through."

 _"You've become softer, didn't you, Shouta?"_

Hiyoka smiled to herself, glad that none of her new classmates was going to be expelled. Well, besides Bakugou and Mineta, they would be better far away from her.

"With that, we're done here," Shouta said, starting to walk out. "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so, when you get back, look over them."

Walking back to the class with the red head by her side, Hiyoka could feel her body throbbing in pain.

"Uff!" Hiyoka exclaimed, stretching herself. "That sure was tiring! I'm totally beat up!"

"What, you're tired already? I'm still full of energy!" answered Kirishima grinning with a fight pose.

"Heh, you're always like this, aren't you?" the girl laughed out loud.

Their attention was quickly switched to the two boys approaching her and Kirishima, both waving and wearing friendly smiles.

"Yo, Sero! Kaminari!" the red head boy instantly smiled back, leaving Hiyoka a little confused about what to do, seeing that the only students that really talked to her were Kirishima and Bakugou. She cursed herself for being so awkwardly unsocial.

"You were absolutely awesome there, dude!" Kaminari said. "You too, Tominaga! You're so strong!"

Hiyoka blinked a few times, asking herself how that boy knew her name. He must've heard Kirishima saying it.

"Agreed," Sero commented. "Although I didn't see what your quirk was about."

"Guys, seriously, Tominaga's quirk is amazing!" the red head boy exclaimed excitedly, leaving Hiyoka to start to blush intensively. "You guys should've seen it!"

"U-uh, Kirishima!" the girl said covering her cheeks and looking to the sides, making the boys laugh a little. "It's not that great..."

Kirishima hugged her by the side with one arm and pulled her close, showing her a thumbs up with his free hand and that same friendly smile Hiyoka learned to appreciate. "Don't be modest, dude! You're the manliest girl I've ever met!"

"Kirishima, it's not very nice to call a girl manly," Sero facepalmed himself.

"Yeah, even more when talking about such a cutie like her," Kaminari said with a pervert smile, analyzing Hiyoka from head to toe. The girl didn't realize it but got more flustered anyways.

"Cut it out already, Kaminari," Sero quickly said, rolling his eyes. Then he remembered something. "Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sero Hanta! It's nice to meet you!"

Pikachu joined in, and introduced himself with a bow. "Kaminari Denki at your service!"

Hiyoka stared at them for a moment before smiling widely. "I'm Tominaga Hiyoka, it's a pleasure to meet you both!"

"So, how was your first day of school?" Shouta suddenly asked while watching his niece preparing the dinner.

She paused for a moment then looked at the man, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Shouta, you are literally my teacher."

He sighed slowly. "I mean when I wasn't there with you."

"I know," she giggled playfully, opening the kitchen cabinet's door to pick two plates. "It was fine, I guess."

"I saw you talking with that boy, Kirishima Eijirou," this time was Shouta's turn to narrow his eyes. "The one you saved during the entrance exam."

"Yeah, I'm glad I saved him," the girl simply added.

Shouta sighed again, resting his chin in his left hand. "I told you already, but that was extremely reckless of you. You knew you were at your limit, but you didn't stop. You could've killed yourself there, you know."

The girl could only stay silent and avoid her uncle's serious gaze on her.

"...But that heroic action impressed the teachers, including me," Shouta watched his niece turning to him with a surprised and confused look on her face. He smiled slightly, "You're getting better, Hiyoka. You're already acting like a hero."

* * *

 **BONUS: phone conversations between Shouta and Hiyoka - part 1**

 **Uncle Shouta s2:** _Answer your phone._

 **I am** **Groot:** _Gimme a minute, I can't find my phone_

 **Uncle Shouta** **s2:** _Ok._

 **Uncle Shouta** **s2:** _You are an awful child. You know you're killing me. You're killing your uncle, Hiyoka._

 **I am** **Groot:** _Only took you 7 minutes to catch on_ _, w_ _ell done sir_

 **Uncle Shouta** **s2:** _I don't even know where you came from._

* * *

 **Hello! I want to thank everyone who's adding this story to their favorites! It means a lot!**

 **Answering D-Koy24: thank you so much! It makes me really glad! And let's all kick Bakugou's ass!**

 **If anyone wants to see how Hiyoka looks like + some information about her, here's a link: _fav. me / dcju48n (delete spaces)_**

 **That's it for now. See ya soon! ~jessye**


	3. I can't believe a thing they say anymore

_"Hiyocchi, come here!" the small boy laughed out loud as he chased after Hiyoka's running figure. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed she was always faster than him._

 _Looking around quickly,_ _he noted that the park was fairly empty for such a pleasant spring evening. It made him feel a little insecure for a couple of seconds, but he soon remembered that Hiyoka's parents were nearby, watching over them to keep them safe and out of trouble._

 _Hiyoka spun around a tree smiling widely, aloof to the boy's worries, never letting him catch her._

 _"What is this, Shouki?" she looked at her smaller friend teasingly. He still couldn't keep up with her, making him frustrated. "Can't catch me?"_

 _"Of course I can!" he answered between heavy breaths._ _The boy was clearly tired, making Hiyoka give up on their tag, you're it game._

 _She gave him a knowledge smile, and patted his head. "I know you can. You'll catch me for sure next time."_

 _Hiyoka the sat on the grass to look at the setting sky. She waited for Shouki, who soon followed her, laying by her side and sighing slowly._

 _The boy felt so relived to have the chance to get a break from all of the trouble happening in his family and spend some time with Hiyoka._

 _The girl looked down at her friend, wearing the_ _purest smile a child could ever give. It was such a random thought but it was her true feelings deep down._

 _"Hey, Shouki,_ _when we grow up..." she began, blushing a little. "_ _You wi_ _ll marry me, right?"_

 _The boy's eyes got a little wide from surprise and his cheeks turned to a light shade of red. He stared at her for just a moment before returning the same pure smile, "Yes, Hiyocchi... I'll marry you."_

 _A_ _promise that was eternalized in the memories of two kids having the setting sky as witness._ _But none of them would think that was the last time they'd see eachother for a long time._

 _After such turns of events that followed that day, everything became a blur as the time passed. His face, his name. All that lasted was his nickname, their promisse and the moments they had together._

 _When their innocence and purity was intact. When life... wasn't so harsh._

 _And she couldn't stop wondering how the boy, her first friend ever, was doing._

"Are you seriously going to eat all that, Tominaga?!" asked loudly a too shocked Kaminari when the mentioned girl walked to their table.

Kirishima and Sero shared his disbelief, both staring at the three full plates Hiyoka carried with her, with the help of a small plant on the girl's left shoulder. They could see Hiyoka was trying hard to not let the plates fall down.

"Hell, yeah!" Hiyoka only grinned as she sat beside Kirishima, on the seat he was saving for her. With the help of her red head friend and the little plant, she put the plates on the table and started eating quickly, making some pauses to explain.

"We have Hero Basic Training in the afternoon, so I must eat a lot if I want to use my quirk in its strongest state," she said before finishing the first plate way too fast and getting ready for the next one.

The girl knew there were a lot of students staring. This time, she didn't care.

"Hmmmm?" Kirishima hummed with his mouth full. He soon swallowed and rose an eyebrow, "I thought you performed photosynthesis, just like plants. That sure would be neat!"

"Why, is Tominaga a plant or something?" Kaminari commented laughing.

"Ha, I wish that was the case," she giggled softly at the idea of being able to perform photosynthesis. She stared at her little plant helper, "Let's say I'm just plant's food."

 _[Present Mic's voice]_

 _Tominaga Hiyoka. Quirk: Plantae!_

 _This quirk allows Hiyoka to control and create any kind of plant, which includes_ _trees, forbs, shrubs, grasses, vines, ferns and mosses!_

 _But_ _she can only create a plant if she has enough knowledge of the plant's physiology and structure!_

 _Besides that, she needs to give her own energy to the plants in order to control and create them, literally making her their food source, just like the sun but way faster!_

 _It also works from the other side though! Hiyoka can take a plant's energy to power up her physical strength!_

"I can't wait to see your quirk in action, Tominaga," Sero answered with a friendly smile, Kaminari agreeing with him.

"Oh, well," she just giggled flustered, thinking about her classmates watching her using her quirk. "Right now I just hope I won't mess up."

 _"Let's get right to it! This is what we'll do today..._

 _...combat training!"_

Wearing her hero costume for the first time sure felt weird to Hiyoka. The good kind of weird - she felt like a forest fairy princess or something like that. And that was exactly how she wanted to look like since forever. A forest fairy costume with a hidden pocket full of varied kinds of seeds. It was kind of ironic coming from a girl considered boyish by almost everyone else.

Even though feeling somewhat glad, fighting against the boy who seems to stare at her all the time made her anxious.

"Ojirou," Hiyoka called her team partner after taking a good look on their 'bomb'. She smiled at him, feeling strangely comfortable with his presence. "I'll be on the corridor now to spread some seeds out there. Don't hesitate to call me if something seems off to you."

After seeing Bakugou/Iida versus Midoriya/Uraraka, their violent fight made her think about having a plan B to sort things out better. Planting seeds around the corners would be a good long-range surprise attack if anything goes wrong, besides taking less of her own energy because she wouldn't need to create a plant out of zero. But she forgot about the _most important thing_ , as usual.

"You too, Tominaga," the tailed boy answered sheepishly returning the smile. "Let's give our best."

She winked to him, giving a thumbs up and got out from the room. Hiyoka looked around, planting five seeds strategically protecting the door.

The air suddenly began to feel heavy and cold and she immediately began to tremble. Her skin was a little exposed and the costume's fabric was very light, but deep down Hiyoka was never a fan of cold nor where her plants.

Before she could ever think about anything else, the girl found her feet stuck on a heavy layer of ice.

"W-what?" she fell back, sitting on the ice and feeling the cold dominating her whole body. She silently thanked herself for wearing shorts under her skirt. The girl tried to call on her partner, "Ojirou, I'm stuck!"

"M-me too, Tominaga! I think the whole building is frozen!"

Hiyoka couldn't even answer as she saw Todoroki walking in her direction but not really paying attention to her. She couldn't help but to look down to not let him see her utterly irritated expression.

The girl wanted to fight, wanted to win. But with such ice her plants couldn't grow. She wasn't ready for him. Because she never thought he would freeze the whole damn building. That boy... how the hell could he probably know that ice was Hiyoka's main weakness?

Hiyoka was so distracted by her own thoughts that did not realized All Might saying that the hero team won nor that the ice was melting quickly. It wasn't like she cared anymore.

 _"My holy dude, Tominaga looks so sad!"_ commented Kirishima watching his friend through the screen. _"I feel bad for her."_

 _"Such a quick battle, uh?"_ Ashido said nodding her head.

 _"That's a pity, I really wanted to see Ojirou and Tominaga in action."_ Tsuyu agreed.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you use your quirk at all."

Hiyoka almost jumped from the sudden voice so close to her. She looked up to see Todoroki staring down at Hiyoka's trembling figure, his eyes piercing through her soul. The girl could feel a chill down her spine, but she didn't really know if it was because of him or the cold.

"You're dyslexic... aren't you?" he asked low, only for her to hear. But he forgot two other people were listening all the time too.

 _"Wait,"_ the number one hero thought to himself, the only one in the monitor room being able to listen to their cconversation. _"Young Tominaga has dyslexia? No one informed me about such a thing, not even her uncle Aizawa. I must discuss about it with Nezu, it's a scholar matter we're talking about."_

The question made Hiyoka's eyes go wide as she stared at Todoroki in disbelief. "H-how did you know?! No one besides Shouta is aware of it! Unless he told... no, he wouldn't!"

 _"Tominaga is dyslexic..."_ Ojirou kept himself quiet to not interrupt their conversation. Eavesdropping was bad, yes, but Ojirou couldn't just make himself interrupt them.

"So it's really you..." Todoroki muttered most to himself. He then rose an eyebrow slightly, confusion clear in his eyes. "I know because you're the one who told me. Because I was there to comfort you when you were diagnosed. You really don't know who I am at all, _Hiyocchi_?"

That nickname. She haven't heard it for about ten years. Only one person called her that way. The one who gave it to her. Her dear old friend.

Hiyoka took all the courage she had at the moment and put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart accelerating. Her eyes had a sparkle that has been absent for a decade. "I-is that really you... S-Shouki?"

 _ **Shou**_ to Todoro _ **ki**_. The nickname she gave for him was a junction of his full name. Suddenly his face was clear in all the memories she had with him.

The boy sighed slowly, directing his gaze at the wall. His expression almost didn't change, but there was something different and Hiyoka could sense it. He wasn't as stoic as he was before.

Todoroki still wasn't looking directly at her, but offered his right hand to help her to get up. "I thought you were avoiding me."

The sentence got Hiyoka by surprise as she accepted his help, and she couldn't help but stutter. "I-I-I wouldn't dare to do that!"

"Well," Todoroki turned his back to her and began to walk away. He looked at her one last time and coldly said, "You promised you'd never abandon me but you did anyways, so I wouldn't be surprised if you were really avoiding me."

* * *

 **BONUS: phone conversations between Shouta and Hiyoka - part 2**

 ** _Uncle Shouta s2:_** _I heard police sirens after you left. Are you ok?_

 ** _I am Groot:_** _I'm cool but this cop seems agited cuz I won't let him see my ID_

 ** _I am Groot:_** _Ok now he's REALLY agited. His buddies got here and they all want to see my ID_

 ** _Uncle Shouta s2:_** _Are you being a smartass?!_

 ** _I am Groot:_** _You told me not to talk with strangers_

 ** _Uncle Shouta s2_** _I could strangle you right now, you rotten kid. You're killing me, brat._

* * *

 **ooooooo now we know why Todo keeps staring at Hiyoka.**

 **Answering D-Koy24: haha thanks! Unfortunally her hero name is already decided but you bet I will make a joke about it! ;} we are Groot!**

 **I posted** **Hiyoka's first hero costume on my instagram! Check user jessyedraws if you want to see it!**


	4. Lie! Lie! Liar!

_"_ _No... it wasn't like that._

 _n_ _ot really..._

 _I swear._

 _please,_ _d_ _on't..._

 _don't do this._

 _I..._

 _a_ _m so sorry."_

"Tominaga?" someone sounded worried, but Hiyoka's mind was too far away for her to be able to listen rightfully. It took a few seconds for her to finally come back to reality and realize Ojirou standing on her front, hands on her shoulders and shaking her body gently.

"Uh?" was all Hiyoka could possibly answer, she felt breathless for some reason after all. The girl stared at Ojirou's worried eyes, trying to find a way to get out of that weird spell Todoroki put on her.

"Are you, mm..." the boy was truthfully unsure about how to ask, knowing that the answer was obvious. But he decided to ask anyway, "Are you alright?"

Closing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows just slightly, Hiyoka took a deep breath. The girl knew her whole class was watching her, and she thanked god _almost_ no one could actually listen too.

"I am..." she opened her eyes. _Sorry? Ashamed? Afraid?_ Probably all of the options. "Okay. No need to worry about me."

She tried to smile, and that was the fakest smile she ever gave so far. But she was utterly _used_ to faking her smiles anyway.

Ojirou knew Hiyoka was anything but okay, but he decided to not bother her with any more questions. "We... need to head back to the monitor room, everyone's waiting for us."

"Oh, right. Let's go, then," she quickly walked past Ojirou, not bothering to wait for him. All she wanted to do was disappear. Or maybe just die.

"Tominaga," he called for Hiyoka, making her pause on her tracks and look at him from above her shoulder. Ojirou sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I won't tell anyone about... you know, what happened. You don't need to worry about it."

Hiyoka's eyes soon landed on the ground before she continued to make her way to the exit as she whispered a low 'thank you'.

Having to wait for all the matches to finish was a torture to Hiyoka. No, being in the same room as Todoroki Shouto after knowing who he was, that was the torture. Maybe she was in a limbo and that was the punishment for everything wrong she did.

She took a few glances on Todoroki, who was now ignoring her existence. She felt her chest tighteing.

Hiyoka should be happy, shouldn't she? She finally encountered her chilldhood friend after a decade. Then why did she feel so... guilty?

The girl had to stay on the back of the room, lonely, not feeling good enough to stay with her new friends - which worried Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero. But they chose to give her space.

It was actually weird for all of her classmates to see Hiyoka in almost the same state as Bakugou. Two of the most 'energetic' students of 1-A acting that way was surprising.

Hiyoka looked at her left, knowing that the hothead blond was there, lonely as well. After seeing him in such state, she felt slightly bad for getting in a fight with him and calling him names. Though she did not know Bakugou also lost to a childhood 'friend'.

"You... were great there," she whispered only for him to hear. Her voice sounded hoarser than she'd realize. "You fought really well. I, uh... like your quirk a lot."

Hiyoka waited for his response, but he didn't even move an inch. She waited, and waited, until she finally gave up and whispered, "Sorry for bothering."

But he did answer. Hiyoka just couldn't read minds to listen to it.

When all the matches finally came to an end, Hiyoka sighed in relief. She quickly changed back to her uniform, choosing to not wear the jacket this time, exposing her arms filled with scars - but she couldn't care less. They weren't self harm scars, at least most of them, though it was what looked like.

Gathering her stuff on the classroom, she saw Todoroki heading to the door, ready to leave. Hiyoka was afraid to, but she couldn't just stand and wait for things to solve.

"Shou-" the girl gulped, unsure if she should still call him by his nickname. "I mean, Todoroki! Wait!"

The mentioned boy stopped and turned to her, staring with his cold eyes as usual. "Hm?" was all he answered.

Hiyoka looked around, observing that they were the last students to leave the classroom. She knew Shouta was waiting for her to head back home, but her uncle was going to wait a little more.

She played with her hands nervously, "Could you... please wait? I..." she looked at her feet. "I need to clarify things."

Todoroki slowly walked to her and crossed his arms on his chest, narrowing his eyes. "Go ahead."

The girl took a deep breath, and faced Todoroki again, wearing an ashamed expression. "Do you... wish to know why I disappeared after that day?"

He only nodded, staring directly at Hiyoka's eyes.

She sighed slowly and closed her eyes desperately, feeling that she couldn't go back now. "In the way back home, we..."

 _"Papa, mama, look, a butterfly!" Hiyoka's little chubby hands tried to catch a blue butterfly flying around. The streets were fairly empty and the moon was already shining in the sky._

 _Kimiko only laughed, and her husband couldn't help but laugh too. The little girl's curiosity always made the older woman happy for some reason. "I see, Hiyoka. Isn't she beautiful?"_

 _"Yeah, but! Why is she flying away from me?" the little girl crossed her little arms and pouted, staring at the tiny butterfly flying up to the sky. "Do you think she would follow me if I could make a very pretty flower for her?"_

 _"I think so, darling," Hiroshi answered this time, patting his daughter head with a smile. "When you get older, you'll be able to make a lot of pretty flowers and all the butterflies in the world will come just to see it."_

 _Hiyoka's eyes shone as she grinned, "Really?! I'll have to invent the most pretty flower then!"_

 _Kimiko could only smile at her daughter plans._ _"We'll be waiting for it anxiously then, my little fairy."_

 _But that sweet moment was interrupted by two villains who were following the family all the time._

"My parents..." remembering everything was very painful for Hiyoka, even though it was so long ago. "They died that night."

The sentence got Todoroki by surprise and his eyes got a little wide. He just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

The girl bit her lower lip as she only stared at the ground. "Two villains... were following us. They... wanted money, I think. Papa and mama gave everything we had, but still..." Hiyoka had to search for air, she strangely felt like drowning.

 _When the first shot was heard, little Hiyoka could only scream and cover her ears, watery eyes closed as well. She could still hear her mother loud crying and the two men screaming to eachother, though she couldn't understand them._

"They got violent. Papa tried to protect us, but one of them had a quirk that involved guns. They killed papa first," her throat was hurting like hell. "Then mama..."

Todoroki could feel the tension in the air as he watched Hiyoka's body starting to tremble. He just did not realize a certain hothead blond at the door, who accidentally heard everything.

 _Her little legs couldn't stand anymore and she fell to her knees, finally taking a look at her parents' lifeless bodies. Horror was clear in her eyes, and she could only cry as she saw the two men slowly walking to her, creepy smiles on their faces._

"When they were about to kill me, a pro hero appeared. After that, uncle Shouta became my guardian, and I live with him since then," as the hardest part was already told, Hiyoka relaxed just a little bit.

 _Aizawa sighed once more, never letting go of the fragile trembling body of his five year old niece. She couldn't stop crying. "Shhhh... I'm here. I... won't let anyone try to hurt you. I swear."_

"Then I kind of became paranoid. For almost seven years, I never got out of our house, and cried everyday when Shouta had to get out to work. I was afraid... someone would try to kill the only family I had left. Shouta being a pro hero and fighting villains almost everyday didn't help too," she let out a sad giggle, still not being able to look at Todoroki.

 _Her watery eyes begged as her hands grasped Aizawa's legs. "U-uncle Shouta, please, d-d-don't go..."_

"They, uh... said I have post traumatic stress and other stuff I don't really feel like mentioning. So, uh... it was hard. It still is, but four years ago... Shouta brought me here, to U.A." she smiled a little, finally having the guts to look Todoroki directly at his eyes. There were a few tears on her eyes, but she didn't care.

"I was still afraid to get out of our house, but knowing I would be in a place filled with pro heros and future pro heroes made me relax a little. I met all the staff and a lot of students, too. They were so nice to me. They showed me... that I could help people. That I could become a hero and save other families from having to deal with what I dealt."

 _"Shouta?" eleven year old Hiyoka called her uncle, who was currently having lunch with her in the teachers' room. Midnight and Vlad King were there as well._

 _"Hm?" he hummed back looking at her, his mouth full._

 _"Do you think I could... be a student here at U.A.?"_

"And that's why I'm here now, Todoroki. That's what happened. I..." Hiyoka gulped, getting to her knees and bowed in front of him, her forehead touching the floor. Her eyes were closed. "After all that happened, I forgot almost everything about you. It wasn't my intention. You're the first friend I ever had and I'm... sorry."

Todoroki could only stare shocked before grabbing the girl by her arm gently and easily putting her back to her feet. He put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned his face closer to hers.

Both looked at eachother's eyes, not daring to move. Hiyoka, though, felt her cheeks warming up just a little.

"Stop..." the boy began, somewhat unsure. He then leaned in more, making his forehead touch hers. "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. I did not know, I apologize for before, Hiyocchi."

"Uh?" Hiyoka felt slightly shocked and confused. "But..."

"Shh," Todoroki quickly shushed her, distancing himself from her. Both of them secretly missed the previous feeling of being so close to eachother. "It's... okay. Life never goes as planned, I know that."

Hiyoka just stared at her now again friend, confusion clear in her eyes.

Words can save and words can kill. Just like a weapon, it's up to you to decide wich one will go.

The girl asked herself how someone could possibly kill and save her in the same day.

"Also, don't call me Todoroki, it's weird. Shouki is fine to me."

* * *

 **BONUS: phone conversations between Shouta and Hiyoka - part 3**

 ** _Uncle Shouta~s2:_** _Answer your phone._

 ** _Uncle Shouta~s2:_** _Hello._

 ** _Uncle Shouta~s2:_** _Hiyoka, it's your uncle._

 ** _I am Groot:_** _How do I know it's really you?_

 ** _Uncle Shouta~s2:_** _Now you just answer the phone when I tell you to. Do what I say._

 ** _I am Groot:_** _It IS you! So how have you been?_

 ** _Uncle Shouta~s2:_** _You know I'm losing hair because of you. You're an awful child._

* * *

 **Well, lots of exposure in this chapter :'v**

 **Answering AmericanNidiot: I also wonder that... maybe Kirishima? ^w^**

 **If you want to, y** **ou can check Hiyoka's hero costume with colors** **!** **Link: fav. me / dcm0yry (delete spaces)**


	5. Liar, you'll pay for your sins

"First things first, Tominaga Hiyoka," Kaminari caught the group's attention.

The blonde looked around the classroom suspiciously, making sure that Ashido, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Momo and Jirou could not listen to him. All the girls were having a pretty fun conversation just by their side, but fortunately none were really paying any attention.

Sero already knew what was coming when he noticed Kaminari's perverted expression, though he seemed very serious about it.

"Here it comes..." said boy cleaned his throat, getting ready to ask, as if it was the most important question of the world. "Which girl of our class you'd kiss if you had the chance?"

Sero and Kirishima kind of got pretty shocked when he asked that, and all Hiyoka could do was laugh.

Yes, she was bisexual. But Kaminari was sneaky enough to notice even when the girl didn't say a word about it. It actually happened when he saw Hiyoka blushing just too much when Momo talked to her. I mean, who wouldn't-

"Uuuh, that's a hard question, Pikachu," Hiyoka seemed deep in thought, but then she just blushed and smiled dreamyly. "They're all so cute. I'd like to taste each of their lips and feel their soft bodies..."

Hiyoka was always open about her sexuality - she had absolutely no shame about it. But she would not just scream to the world she's into both girls and boys, so most people didn't know about it.

"Woah, there," Kaminari laughed while Sero just kept staring with a surprised face. "I can almost feel the gayness radiating from your body."

The girl only rolled her eyes, punching the blonde's arm playfully before laughing. "Heh, thank you."

"Hey, hey, hey," Mineta said low approaching their desks, because of course he would be interested if the subject was girls. He stared at Hiyoka with the same perverted expression as Kaminari. "I bet you're not brave enough to ask any of the girls to marry you."

"Ooooh? You really don't know what I'm capable of, little man," a spark shone in Hiyoka's eyes, and she had that confident smile on her face. "I'll do it right now. Just sit and watch."

The now five boys - because anything the green haired girl did would caught Todoroki's attention eventually -, only watched as Hiyoka got up from her desk and made her way to the girls with such a confident aura that almost made everyone blind.

Uraraka was the first to notice the green haired girl approaching them and smiled sweetly at her. "Tominaga! Hey!"

That made all the girls also look at her, showing a welcoming smile to her as well. But Hiyoka had that serious look on her eyes that almost startled them, and when she got to her knees in front of the bubbly girl, they gasped in shock. A certain green haird boy watched it in awe too.

Hiyoka just continued, staring into Uraraka's surprised eyes as she grabbed the girl's right hand, caressing it softly.

"Uraraka..." she spoke softly, eyes pleading in a way no one could even dare to look away from, making Uraraka's cheeks burn red. "Since the first day, you enlighten up my life. Your beauty makes my heart beats so fast. Your kindness gives me strength to keep living. I just wonder if you'd ever feel the same. I wonder how much I will have to stay away from you. But I really want to know one thing..."

Those words only made poor Uraraka blush more, stuttering with her words. "T-T-Tominaga?!"

Jirou secretly wished she was in Uraraka's place instead, Tsuyu stared at the scene in delight, Ashido was holding back her inner fangirling and Momo was utterly surprised.

At that moment, the whole class was staring and listening it with great curiosity, confusion and shock. But it wasn't like Hiyoka cared enough.

Said girl just closed her eyes, breathing in slowly before opening them again. "Would you, please, marry me, Uraraka Ochaco?"

The whole room got silent by such question, and it only made Uraraka more nervous because she knew everyone was waiting for her response.

"Listen, y-you're a pretty nice girl, Tominaga, but we barely know each other...!" the bubbly girl answered laughing sheepishly, trying to be he nicest she could to not hurt Hiyoka's feelings. "And I'm sorry to say, but I'm not into girls!"

Hiyoka's eyes got wide, expecting her fake confession to be totally smashed to the ground, but seeing how much Uraraka seemed to care made her feel really bad.

"What are you? An angel?!" she back to her feet, fighting the desire to hug the brunette and give her all the love she deserved. "That's not fair!"

Uraraka was confused but smiled reassuringly.

"Ouch, I can't do this anymore," Hiyoka looked almost desperate, and sighed in defeat, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "It wasn't serious, ya know. I mean, the part that I was in love with you, the marriage and such. But, oh well, I'd totally date you. You're too adorable to handle, sorry."

 _She'd totally date Uraraka if her heart hadn't been stolen by someone else._

The brunette went silent for a few seconds before showing the purest smile someone could possibly give. "Well, then, I must say I'd totally date you too if I was into girls! But what about we start being friends?"

Hiyoka let out a slow sigh, but she felt really glad that Uraraka didn't get mad at her. "I'd love to, Uraraka."

Woah, what a strange way to start a friendship.

All the bonding thing was interrupted by a very tired Aizawa entering the classroom, him looking like a homeless man as always.

When the teacher announced that they would be choosing a class rep, everyone seemed very passionate about it. Everyone less Hiyoka. She knew she wouldn't fit for such a thing, and the girl absolutely didn't know how to lead anyone.

The girl couldn't care less about choosing someone, so she decided to not vote at all and just wait with her already sleeping uncle. Some got surprised when Hiyoka just sat down beside Aizawa on the floor and started to caress his messy hair softly while the man slept.

It would also surprise them if they discover that the girl also has a similar sleeping bag which she only uses when she's home.

Everything went really fast, at least for Hiyoka, but it was all because she wasn't really paying attention to what was happening. Her uncle's hair was way more interesting.

And, when she realized it, Midoriya and Momo got most of the votes and was time for lunch.

"You won't eat with us today, Tominaga?" Kirishima asked curiously, standing in the classroom door with Sero and Kaminari, who shared his curiosity. Mostly because of a certain boy who just sat silently by her side.

The girl only crossed her arms on her chest, pointing at Todoroki. "I'll eat here with Shouki today."

"Oh, alright, then! See ya!" Kirishima smiled widely, winking at his female friend and bringing both boys with him. Hiyoka just sighed, but soon smiled, waving at them before turning to look back to Todoroki who was opening his bento box.

He looked deep in thought - just his usual self -, and didn't even bother to talk to Hiyoka at all.

The girl had to admit it gave her chills when Todoroki kept silent, because the Todoroki she remembers was so energetic and talkative.

She pouted, rolling her eyes while opening her bento box as well. "You really won't say a thing to me?" she asked pretty directly, caughing the boy's attention.

Todoroki rose an eyebrow, but kept his stern expression. "What should I say?"

"Nevermind..." Hiyoka just shrugged and sighed in defeat, starting to devour her food.

Even though they kind of reconciled, things were still pretty weird between Hiyoka and Todoroki. She hated it, but deep down she knew things would never be the same as it used to be, as sadly as it was.

"What happened to your hair and glasses?" Todoroki suddenly asked, staring at the green haired girl with just a little curiosity. "I almost didn't recognize you mostly because of your hair."

Hiyoka just stared back at him, eyebrow raised. Was he really interested or it was just an apology for not talking that much?

"Hm. I dyed my hair because it fits more my quirk than deep black hair, I guess. And I use contact lens when I'm not home, because I don't think I could fight wearing glasses..." she simply shrugged, touching her thick and curly hair.

Hiyoka was also curious about one single thing about Todoroki's physical: his scar. But the girl knew it was probably something he wouldn't want to talk about.

Todoroki simply nodded as he continued to eat, but Hiyoka wouldn't let the talk die there.

"Do you think fish get thirsty?" she asked out of nowhere, but Todoroki didn't seem bothered at all.

"I don't know," the boy was deep in thought; he really took it seriously. "Do humans get air hungry?"

Now it was Hiyoka's turn to think hard. "Well, I wouldn't say hungry, but-"

They were interrupted by the annoying sound of an alarm echoing through the school grounds. That made both of them jump from their seats with pretty confused expressions.

From inside the classroom, they could hear quite well students running and screaming desperately. Both looked at each other, and as if reading Hiyoka's mind, Todoroki sat back down calmly.

"Whatever happened, it's probably a mess out there, so I think we should stay here until things settle down a bit."

And as fast as it started, all the commotion ended somehow.

The girl sighed in relief while sitting back too, closing her eyes briefly. She was starting to be desperate herself, but Todoroki calmed her down somehow. Well, spending more time alone with him wasn't so bad.

"By the way, doesn't it make you nervous that every time you brush your teeth, you're brushing your skeleton?"

Todoroki only stared at her apparently innocent face in disbelief, asking himself if he should answer it seriously or not. "I see your random subject mode is still working after a decade."

* * *

 **BONUS** **: phone conversations between Shouta and Hiyoka - part 4**

 ** _Uncle Shouta~s2:_** _How is practice going?_

 ** _I am Groot:_** _Terrible. I want to stab everybody here_

 ** _Uncle Shouta~s2:_** _Okay, just don't get any blood on your clothes._

 ** _I am Groot:_** _You're a pro hero_ _, you_ _shouldn't be codoning this_

 ** _Uncle_** ** _Shouta~s2:_** _Don't tell me how to live my life._

* * *

 **Hey, look. It's the calm before the storm.**

 **Answering Oblivious ninja IJ: uncle Aizawa needs more love T3T I honestly love him too much. His heart of gold just makes him even better. Omg! Shiyoka is such a cute ship name! Also please get some sleep my friend~ ;3**

 **Answering AmericanNidiot: I'd laugh my ass off if I saw such a thing.**

 **Answering Anon: woah thank you! I'm glad it reminds you of Thinker Bell, so she sucessfully looks like a fairy!**

 **A/N: I didn't mention it until now, but Hiyoka kind of replaced Hakagure in the class.**


End file.
